


what it means to be a friend

by thatsmygvn (cougarlips)



Series: TWD Requests [18]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, I guess???, M/M, POV Third Person, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/thatsmygvn
Summary: Or: the one where Jesus likes Daryl, Daryl likes Jesus, and Carol is a supportive best friend.Prompt: “Don’t try that innocence schmuck with me, I know you.”





	

Paul barely knew anything about Carol. He didn’t quite know what her relationship with Daryl meant, wasn’t totally sure he wanted to know if he was honest with himself, but it still brought a smile to his face when he saw them sitting side by side on Daryl’s front porch step passing a single cigarette back and forth between each other.

Truthfully, he could only assume that this was Carol. He never did have the luxury of actually meeting her, though he heard from everyone that she was the best of them all. The most experienced, the most skilled, the kindest, the strongest, the smartest – but seeing her up close, all Paul could think was she looked the most exhausted.

“I’m serious,” Paul heard her say, a smile lifting her tone just enough. “You’re happier than you have been.”

Daryl shrugged, but it seemed to amuse Carol more than anything because she laughed, the sound soft as she bumped her shoulder into his. “Don’t try that innocence schmuck with me,” she teased. “I know you.”

“I don’t know what you’re on about,” Daryl grunted back, but even from the distance Paul could see how his eyes were soft, the lines creasing his forehead nearly invisible. He let her sit there, leaning against his side, and she looped her arms through his.

“Well, when you do,” she said, “you know I’m here for you. Rick will be, too. No one’s gonna judge you for loving who you love.”  


**Author's Note:**

> i took requests last night and i'm uploading the second batch now!! i have 4 more to go :") hmu on [@thatsmygvn](http://thatsmygvn.tumblr.com) for more twd and desus bc im always down to talk to people about them ;A;
> 
> feedback is ace


End file.
